Motor vehicles are currently required to be equipped with seat belt systems, or passenger restraint systems, for the protection of vehicle occupants in the event of sudden stops or impact of the vehicle with another vehicle or other object. Conventional vehicle seat belt systems are normally provided with belt webbing attached at opposing ends to the body of the vehicle. Depending on the configuration of the restraint system, the opposing ends of the belt webbing may be attached to the vehicle body adjacent to each other or one end may be attached at the seat level while the other end is attached at the shoulder level. In many current configurations, one end of the belt webbing is operatively associated with a retractor assembly attached to the body of the vehicle body. In some configurations, such as in association with rear seats, the retracting device is positioned at or above shoulder level and the opposite end of the belt is attached to the vehicle body at seat level. Seat belt systems customarily include a latch plate slidably coupled to the belt webbing between the opposing ends.
To use the seat belt, an individual pulls the latch plate and fastens the latch plate to a buckle assembly secured to the vehicle body, thus providing a conventional three-point seat belt attachment. Such a three-point seat belt attachment arrangement is commonly known as a Type-II auto restraint system. When pulled, the latch plate divides the length of seat belt into two belt portions, a lap belt portion and a shoulder belt portion. The lap belt portion lies across the lap, or waist, of the vehicle occupant. The shoulder belt portion routes across the chest and shoulder of the vehicle occupant when the belt is properly fastened.
Conventional Type II restraints generally include a retractor assembly to apply tension to the belt webbing. The retractor is customarily spring biased to provide a minimal amount of restraint against movement, while also providing a taught belt webbing. Additionally, the retractor assembly often includes a ratchet mechanism that is configured to selectively lock the seat belt system so that the belt webbing has a fixed, maximum operational length. A number of ratchet mechanisms are available, some of which are configured to lock under two circumstances: upon activation by sudden deceleration, such as occurs in a crash, or upon drawing the belt webbing from the retractor to a predetermined length, such as by pulling a substantial portion of the belt webbing from the retractor assembly. Once the ratchet mechanism is engaged, the belt webbing may be retracted by the spring bias of the retractor assembly. Once retracted with the ratchet mechanism engaged, the belt webbing cannot be drawn from the retractor again until a predetermined amount of belt webbing is withdrawn into the retractor assembly.
The National Highway Traffic Safety Administration has mandated that prisoners be seat-belted in with a “three-point,” or Type II, restraint having a crossing shoulder strap and a lap belt as well. Since the prisoner is most often handcuffed behind his back, an officer, rather than the prisoner, must perform the act of latching the seatbelt. It is difficult and sometimes dangerous to apply the conventional, factory-installed seat belt system on a prisoner, especially when he/she is unwilling or is resisting being restrained. The act of inserting the latch plate into the buckle also renders the officer vulnerable to attack by the prisoner (biting, spitting, head butting, etc).
In the case of transporting prisoners, it is desirable during transport to tightly secure the occupant securely in an upright position. This upright position is desired for the safety of the occupant because it will keep his airway clear and provides the best position in the event of a crash. Additionally, a secured upright position helps to prevent the occupant from causing destruction to the inside of the vehicle, such as kicking out the windows. To secure the occupant in a Type-II restraint, it is necessary to engage the ratchet mechanism by pulling substantially all of the belt webbing from the retractor and allowing the desired amount to be withdrawn by the retractor to provide a secure seat belt. Engaging the ratchet assembly generally requires pulling at least three to four feet of webbing from the assembly, which is inconvenient and awkward in any circumstance and possibly dangerous when seat belting a prisoner.